Into the Darkness
by Fireboltflyer
Summary: Nita Callahan, a student in Ravenclaw at Hogwarts, teams up with Dumbledore and Sirius to resue Severus Malfoy (different from Snape) from The Dark Lord himself,Voldemort.
1. Chapter 1

MY STORY CHAPTER 1  
  
One morning, a professor by the name of Severus sit at his desk in his classroom grading papers."Man, some of these kids do not know how to do the simplest spells!" Then he hears a very strange noise. He looks over and sees green flames coming out of his fireplace. A figure starts to come out of the smoke. It is Nita Callahan. He walks up to her.  
  
"Well, it seems that my student has surpassed the Floo Powder lesson! How are you?", Says the professor.  
  
"Things are actually going very great!" she replies. Nita walks over to a desk close to the left front hand side. She pulls out a roll of parchment and a new phoenix feather quill and copies the notes on the board.  
  
The next student to arrive in class was Hermione. She sits down just as the rest of the class begins filing through the doors. They all take their seats, waiting for an exciting ne day of class. Wandless magic has seemingly become most of their favorite classes.  
  
"Settle down class! Okay, we will be doing the Boggart section now. Who knows what a boggart is?", Says the professor.  
  
Hermione raises her hand.  
  
"A boggart is something that comes out of your nose'', She says.  
  
The whole class begins to snicker and giggle at her remark. "Whats wrong?? Isnt that right?"  
  
"A boggart-" begins the professor but is interupted by Sophia.  
  
"- Is a creature that turns into the thing-person you fear the most."  
  
"Thank you Sophia but please do not interrupt again." he turns back to the class. "There is a Boggart in this trunk. I found him lurking in Mr. Filches filing cabnets early this morning. Would someone like to have a go at him?"  
  
Vladimir raises her hand. " I will professor!''  
  
"Okay then. The spell is Riddikulus.", Says the professor.  
  
"Professor, before I do this, may I use the bathroom?", Says Vladimir.  
  
Again the professor finds his class laughing uncontrollably. You would think someone had put a spell on them.  
  
"Ok then Vladimir, what if i said this. You can only use the bathroom if you defeat the boggart."  
  
"O-Okay", She says.  
  
She sees the trunk open and a duplicate of her pops out. It walks through the class.  
  
"Riddiculus!", she says.  
  
All of the sudden, the duplicate of Vladimir starts running and screaming. The class starts laughing heavily.  
  
"SILENCIO MAXIMO!", the professor incantates.  
  
The whole class laughs but no sound comes out.  
  
Vladimir walks back to her seat. She puts her head in her hands.  
  
"Will someone else give it a go??"  
  
Sophia raises her hand. "Ill take a whck at it."  
  
She points her finger at the boggart as she is walking towards the front of the room. "Riddikulus!" The boggart turns into a small paper. It begins to grow. It reaches about 6 ft high and the class can see what it says.  
  
"Sophia Weasley," she reads aloud, "F???? F?????"  
  
She runs from the room. She is crying like it was the worst thing in the world.  
  
"Ill go and see her professor...." says Vladimir.  
  
"If you wish.", Says the Professor.  
  
" Nita, since your my assistant, do it for the class, Please?"  
  
She walks up to the trunk.  
  
A boggart pops out. It is a huge spider.  
  
"Riddiculus!",she says.  
  
The spider starts dancing, and then explodes in a big green flame.  
  
"Thank you all for doing this lesson! I plan on seeing you all tomorrow. But first, ITS HOMEWORK TIME!'', said the professor.  
  
"Man!", said Vladimir.  
  
"Yes, it's just soooo horrible!", the professor said."For homework, you must write down all the steps for boggart transformation."  
  
The bell rings and all the students fill out into the hallways to go to their next class. Nita stays back.  
  
"Professor, could you give me private lessons? I like learning new spells!!", Nita said.  
  
"Sure, but some of these spells are going to be hard, are you up for a challenge?", Nathan said.  
  
"Yes!", said Nita.  
  
"Okay then!" He explained.  
  
The professor flicked his wand and instructions appeared on the wall.  
  
Spells  
  
Nita copies notes down and goes over to the fireplace.  
  
"Goodbye Professor! Thanks."  
  
"Bye Nita." 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 NEXT MORNING  
  
The professor is sitting at the desk and hears the intercom. It is the voice of Minerva McGonnagal.  
  
"All teachers need to report to the Great Hall for a teacher meeting."  
  
The professor gets up and goes to the Great Hall.  
  
Dumbledore starts speaking.  
  
"The Ministry of Magic has requested that I choose 3 teachers to go to the Ministry and help with a big problem with prisoners at Azkaban. They have started running amok. The amount of Magical Law enforcers has decreased. You will return very shortly after the problem is solved. I have chose teachers already. When I call your name, come up to the front."  
  
All the teachers look at eachother nervously.  
  
"The professors going to the Ministry are Professors Rubeus Hagrid of Care of Magical Creatures, Minerva McGonnagal of Transfiguration, and Severus Malfoy of Wandless Magic. Dont worry, we will find substitutes for your class."  
  
The three teachers walk up to the front. Dumbledore is holding a boot.  
  
Dumbledore said, "I need you three to touch this portkey. You will be transported to the Ministry."  
  
They all touch it and get sucked into the swirling portal. They land at the Ministry of Magic's lobby. The three professors go to the Magical Law enforcement floor. A guard was standing at the door.  
  
"We are here for the prisoners of Azkaban problem.", said McGonnagal.  
  
"Very well. Thank you.", said the guard.  
  
The door opened and Cornelius Fudge was there.  
  
"We are very happy you are here!", said Fudge.  
  
"Glad to be here.", Severus said.  
  
"Okay."says Fudge."We called you here to help us with a problem. The priosners of Azkaban have been going crazy lately because of the escape of Sirius Black. Even tough he was found Unguilty, the priosners have been jealous. We want you to tame these prisoners any way you can. Any spell can be used."  
  
"So yer sayin that we can use the Unforgivables Mister Fudge?", said Hagrid.  
  
"Anything it takes, Rubeus.", Fudge explained."Hagrid, even though you were expelled from Hogwarts, you may use magic with your enchanted umbrella."  
  
The three teachers got transported to Azkaban. The Dementors were there holding the prisoners untill they got there.  
  
There were a group of prisoners going awol in a cell nearby the enterance of the prison.  
  
"Severus, would you like to take the first one?", McGonnagal said.  
  
" Sure can do.", Severus said.  
  
Severus Pointed his wand at the cell.  
  
"Incasa Poiliar!", Severus incantated.  
  
The prisoners were picked up into the air, and twirled. They spun for a minute or so, and then droped.  
  
"Wow, useful spell, 'at is!", Hagrid Said.  
  
The prisoners lay on the ground, in pain.  
  
A few cells over, 3 or so prisoners were huddled up together. It looked like they were talking.  
  
"Minerva, you are an expert at transfiguration, turn into a fly and see what those prisoners are talking about.", said Severus.  
  
McGonnagal changed into a fly and buzzed over to the group. 2 minutes later, she flew back to the other professors. She altered shape and told them what they said.  
  
"It seems as though one of those prisoners is a Wandless Magic user. He said that he would kill anybody who comes near them with Avada Kedavra to be able to escape."  
  
"Minerva, Would you like to take care of this one?", Severus asked.  
  
" Yes, I know the perfect spell for it."  
  
She altered shape back into the fly, then buzzed over the top of the group of prisoners.  
  
She muttered something and a big flash of white light erupted and knocked each priosner unconsious.  
  
"Perfesser, what did 'ew do to 'em?", Hagrid said.  
  
"I hit them with a memory charm so powerful, they forgot that they were talking and that they knew how to do Wandless Magic."  
  
They continued passing through each cell, looking over the prisoners and setting them straight. The professors each took turns with each cell, using most advanced magic. They overheard information of little importance to themselves. Severus was scribbling on a piece of old parchment everything he heard. This would later come in handy, for some single words that seemed meaningless were overheard by Severus. "In the Dungeons.........." it was said by a prisoner who was half asleep.  
  
They continued until they reached the last cell that in it sat 3 men in a circle whispering.  
  
"That Sirius Black..." said the first man who was a particularly scrawny looking one.  
  
"He was a thief....He will do it all over again. And that stupid Pettigrew! He should've turned in the traitor from the start. Id love no more than to wrap my hands around his unfortunate neck....." said the second who was wearing a green and black striped cloak.  
  
"Didnt you to numbskulls here? The Dark lord has risen again! But there is only one thing standing in his way." said the third who was very pale.  
  
"What is it then?" the other two chorused.  
  
The Professors didnt dare interupt this conversation. They were all bent ear to the walls listening intently for the reply.  
  
"All he needs is..............." he started.  
  
"Harry Potter.....", another priosner in the same cell said.  
  
The three professors exchanged looks. Hagrid, being the friend of Harry Potter was worried.  
  
The three teachers turned the corner where the prisoners were.  
  
"Sorry to break up your "Destroy Potter" discussion!", Severus said.  
  
"Obliviate Maxio!", Severus Incantated.  
  
The prisoners fell to the floor unconsious. They got soo much memory taken away, they forgot that they were wizards.  
  
Minerva heard some very weird noises. She walked a corridor of the prison and saw a very bright orange light coming out of a cell. A prisoner was escaping by using reducto! McGonnagal started running and cought the prisoner before he escaped.  
  
She pointed her wand at him.  
  
" IMPERIO!", she screamed.  
  
The prisoner got cought in McGonnagals grasp. She twirled her wand around and the convict spun too. She guided her cought prisoner to the excecution room and droped him.  
  
A dementor was in there. The dementor pointed to the door wich meant to leave the room. I heard a noise coming out of the room. It was a scream. The prisoner had been kissed by the dementor.  
  
The three professors were sorry that they had to result in a dementors kiis but they ahd to do what they had to do. After a few minutes of emotional recovery McGonagall spoke again.  
  
"We better go back to Hogwarts.....There isnt much else we can do here....."  
  
The professors all used the portkey to return to the school. They joined the school in the evening meal. Dumbledore began a heavy conversation with them about what they had heard. He wasnt surprised about it for he had guessed that it would come down to Voldemort tracking Harry down personally. The whole staff knew this and was constantly on the look out for Harry.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Nita sat in her common room, wondering what had happened at Azkaban. She had seen the professor off and he promised to tell her all about it. He was currently having second thoughts though jujst in case she got to worried about it all. She had not gone to dinner that night.. She was reading a book entitled 'Advanced Spells, charms, and Jinxes.'  
  
A few minutes after she opened her book, Severus walked into her Common Room. Since he is head of Ravenclaw, he is able to do that.  
  
"So, what happened.", said Nita.  
  
"Well, an Imperio Curse was used. By the person you would least expect. Professor McGonnagal!", explained Severus  
  
"She seems like such a nice lady!", said Nita.  
  
"Also, Harry Potter may be a target for Voldemort again!", Severus said.  
  



	3. chapter 3

CHAPTER 3- NEW DAY- THE UNEXPECTED SPELL  
  
Like usual, the professor was sitting at his desk getting ready for the next day of classes. Minerva McGonnagal came on the intercom again.  
  
"All teachers will teach your classes how to do the Protego spell today. I do not care if your class is 1st year or 7th."  
  
So professor Severus Malfoy got ready to teach his class Protego.  
  
As the students began to arrive, he wrote on the chalk board:  
  
--------------------------  
  
The Protego Spell  
  
Use- To shield you from a spell sent by your opponent, and sends it back to the castor  
  
--------------------------  
  
"Ok Class, every teacher has been asked to teach this spell. Im not really sure why, but lets not repremand McGonangall. Would anyone like to come up here and try this spell?"  
  
Nita, who had just set down her quill from writing what was on the board raised her hand.  
  
"Ok Nita. Come up here. Im gonna use Locomotor Mortis on you. If the spell works right, you should see it reflect off you and hit me."  
  
Nita got ready as the professor yelled, "Locomotor Mortis!!"  
  
Nita, using her quick reflexes shouted, "Protego!!"  
  
The light spell beam bounced off of Nita and rebounded on Severus. He fell to the floor, unable to move his legs.  
  
"Finite Incantatem," Incanted Nita and the Professor rose to his feet.  
  
"Well done! A perfect example of the spell. 5 Points to Ravenclaw!!"  
  
"Now, everybody is probably wondering why we have to learn this spell. As you all may know, I wasn't here. I had to go to azkaban-"  
  
Sophia interjected, "-PROFESSOR GOT SENT OT AZKABAN!! OH NO!"  
  
"No Sophia. I didn't! Anyway, there was a problem at Azkaban and I had to take care of it. But some bad prisoners still knew spells, andwere going to use them on students of Hogwarts. That is why you all had to learn that spell, to protect yourselves. McGonnagal had to use Imperio because of bad spells. A prisoner tried to escape."  
  
"But! This is not somethign you go spread around the school."  
  
Sophia sat in the back smirking. "Well," she said, "Then dont tell us if you dont want us to tell." she stared at him maliciously.  
  
"Sophia, Im warning you now. I will not tolerate that kind of talk. If you talk back to a teacher its detention for you."  
  
She sulked for the rest of the class.  
  
"Ok Class-"  
  
The bell rang.  
  
The class filed out of the room, muttering among themselves about what they had just heard. Nita stayed behind. "Its a good thing you didnt mention everything to them...." she said. "You know, about Harry."  
  
" I really shouldn't be telling you this but, before class, McGonnagal put a Secret keeping spell on me. I was going to tell, but Harry was in the class. I would have been fired from Hogwarts if I said a word.  
  
Severus turned to the board.  
  
"Incovisio!" He said.  
  
A big screen appeared on the board. Severus put his wand on his forehead and pulled out something that looked lke a chrome string. He put the string on the screen.  
  
"I am putting my memories of the Azkaban trip on here."  
  
"Thats not a bad idea, but why would she think so much of something that everyone knows?" she replied.  
  
"I dont know, probably doesnt want people to think of him as being a victim, or to make fun of him...you know how SOME of the kids here are."  
  
"Take a look at this screen. It will show you everything I saw at Azkaban." he said.  
  
It showed the swirling passage to The Ministry. Then it showed Fudge and the enterence to Azkaban. She saw the twirling spell Severus used on the prisoners. She also saw McGonnagal as a fly doing the Obliviate spell.  
  
Finally, she saw the three prisoners talking about Harry Potter.  
  
"You see, something may be plotted against Harry Potter."said Severus  
  
"Why cant they leave him alone? Why is he so important? You would think Voldemort would go for someone who poses more of a threat to him. Dont you think?"  
  
"Well actually," said Severus, "that would seem most logical. But Voldemort wants Harry DEAD. After all, it was Harry who caused the Dark Ones downfall."  
  
"Yes, i guess you are right. Isnt there anything anyone can do to help Harry?? Or to get rid of Voldemort? Anything at all?"  
  
"Well yes and no. There is some way, but no one seems to be able to find it." he turned away, gazing out the window.  
  
"I wish there was something i could do......" said Nita.  
  
"Me to." said Severus.  
  
After they finished talking, Nita went back to her common room. Severus went to his quarters and the castle was quiet for the rest of the night.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
She stayed in bed, yet Nita was in deep thought about what had been said about Harry. She didnt know what to make of it or what she could do. She got out of bed.  
  
She went to her bedside table and retrieved a roll of parchment and her quill. She dipped the tip in ink and began to write.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
When everyone awoke and had gone to breakfast, Nita slipped off to the Owlery. She got hold of Her owl Delia, and reread her letter to herself.  
  
Dear Sirius,  
  
I think you should tell Harry what you know about Voldemort. You cant keep it a secret much longer. You have toold me the truth, (or rather i found out for myself), so he deserves to know as well. Please hurry. Voldemort is Already plotting against him. All the Prisoners in Azkaban are talking about you.  
  
Nita  
  
Delia flew away and Nita went back to the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
Severus was sitting at the teachers table next to Dumbledore and McGonnagal. All of the sudden, Nita started shaking. Severus had tapped into her mind. He was using telepathy. He spoke to her with his telepathic ability.  
  
"Nita, dont come over here. I am speaking with McGonnagal and Dumbledore about this problem at Azkaban. He wants me to go again to get more information. This time, it's different. Dumbledore wants me to take a student with me. I have chosen you. You must ask your parents first though."  
  
She attempts to reply with the telepathy, but fails the first few times. Finally she gets it. Ok, ill send an owl after breakfast.  
  
When everyone had left the Great Hall, She immediately head for the Owlery.  
  
Dear Mother and Father,  
  
My Professor has asked me to go with him to Azkaban on school duties. I need your permission to go. Please write back soon!  
  
Luv, Nita  
  
She went back to her Common Room. She was the only one there. A big green flame erupted in the fireplace. Something that looked like an arm stretched out and grabbed Nita and pulled her into the Fireplace. She landed in a fireplace in the Wandless Magic classroom. The professor poped right out after her.  
  
"Okay, its time to go to Azkaban.", Professor Severus explained.  
  
"But, me Mum and Dad havn't replied to my-"  
  
"Dont worry, I spoke to them personally."  
  
"Alright. Are we using a portkey? Or Floo Powder??"  
  
"Dumbledore has prepared a portkey for us in his office. Follow me!"  
  
He lead her out of the room and through the corridors. They reached Professor Dumbledore's office entrance.  
  
"Fizzing Whizbee!" said Severus, reciting the password.  
  
The gargoyle spun revealing a spiral staircase. They climbed up until the reached Professor Dumbledores door. He had heard them.  
  
"Come in Severus!" said Dumbledore, and the walked in.  
  
He was standing in the corner, holding a hat.  
  
"Touch this portkey, it will take effect in 15 seconds."  
  
Severus and Nita put their fingers on the hat. Dumbledore does also.  
  
"Dumbledore, what are you doing! You cant go! You have to protect the-", Severus asked.  
  
"I have this school heavily guarded by the most powerful spells and McGonnagal is going to hold my place while we are gone."  
  
15 seconds go by and the swirling portal sucks all three of them in.  
  
They appear in the doorway of Azkaban. They proceed to the back. Cornelius Fudge is waiting for them.  
  
"Fudge, what do you need us to do now?", Dumbledore said.  
  
"Well, a cell here at azkaban has 3 prisoners in it. They were right on the corner of a corridor. They escaped. I dont know how, but they did. I need you to find these prisoners and do what you wish with them. Dementors will be on guard everywhere including Hogwarts-"  
  
"Hogwarts doesn't need any Dementors,"Interjected Dumbledore," I have it fully guarded. If Harry Potter sees them, he will know something is going to attack him."  
  
Nita feels a tingling in her head. Severus is using telepathy again.  
  
"Remember the three prisoners that were plotting the attack on Harry, they were around the corner of a corridor. There were exactly three!"  
  
But, i thought you got rid of their memories??  
  
I tried. Something must've gone wrong....  
  
OR....... spoke a new voice. Someone Interferred.  
  
"You may go back to your school, where you can figure out a way to find these prisoners.", Fudge Said.  
  
They walked over to a fireplace and used floo powder to get back to their school. 


	4. chapter 4

CHAPTER 4- THE INTERFERENCE NEW DAY  
  
Severus thought about what Nita said about the spell interference. He had to think fast because class started in 5 minutes.  
  
The bell rang and students piled in. Some came in by flying through the window, some by floo powder. They were all eager to learn a new spell.  
  
"Ok class!!" began Severus. "Today we will be using the spell Relashio. Does anyone know-"  
  
Nita's hand was Already in the air.  
  
"-what this spell does?" he finished. "Nita?"  
  
"The Relashio spell releases a jet of Hot fiery sparks."  
  
Severus Beamed. "Perfect. 5 points to Ravenclaw. Let me demonstrate." he held out his hand, and incanted, Relashio!!  
  
Sparks erupted from his wand a reached the wall, he pulled his wand away and they disappeared.  
  
He called volunteers up to try this spell who included Nita, Vladimir, Sophia and Hermione. Only Nita and Vladimir's spells were done exactly right. Sophia and Hermiones were short and cold.  
  
"Sophia and Hermione... The sound of the spell is supposed to sound like a crackling fire. You 2 had sparks and it sounded like a fart.", Professor Said  
  
The class laughed.  
  
"I will try again!"Hermione said."Relashio!"  
  
The sparks shot out of her finger, but shot out and hit the ceiling. It cought on fire. Quickly, the professor reacted.  
  
"AQUAIS FINITE!"  
  
A waterball shot out of the professors hand, and put the fire out.  
  
"Okay, that lesson is over. Homework time! You must light one fire with relashio and tell me where.You cant lie, I will put a truth spell on you if it sounds like your lying! Class dismissed"  
  
Everybody left the class. The professor got all of his stuff picked up, and was about to get on his broom and take a fly outside. A cold wind came through the door of the classroom as the professor was hovering on his broom about to leave. A mysterious figure came to the door.  
  
"Gooooing Soooomewhere?", the unknown person said.  
  
"As a matter of fact I am!", said Professor Severus.  
  
The professor pointed his wand at the figure.  
  
"Expecto Patronum!, He yelled.  
  
His patronus cane out growling because it was a Lion.  
  
"Finite!, the figure shouted.  
  
The patronus dissapeared. The figure got closer to the professor.  
  
"Petrificus Total-", said the professor.  
  
"Dont!", said the figure and he put down his hood. It was Sirius.  
  
"I'm just playing a joke on you buddy!", said Sirius  
  



	5. chapter 5

NEW DAY CHAPTER 5 THE LETTER  
  
"I recieved a letter from one of your students. Something about Harry  
  
being in trouble."  
  
"Ahh, let me guess. A girl named Nita?", Severus asked.  
  
"Yes, exactly.", Sirius replied.  
  
"She will be here shortly. I wanted to see her today, so I bewitched one of her quills to be a portkey. She does her homework right now. The portkey will transport her here in,  
  
5,  
  
4,  
  
3,  
  
2,  
  
1!  
  
Boom!  
  
She appeared right in front of us with a weird look on her face. She sees Sirius.  
  
"So, I heard from Sirius here, that you sent him a letter?", Severus asked.  
  
Nita blushed. "Yes......I thought he would want to know about-"  
  
Dumbledore had cut her short. He strodfe through the doorway. "I hope Im not interupting anything! Hello Sirius, great to see you! What may Ia ask is going on??"  
  
"Long story," said Severus. "but to make it short, Sirius, Nita, and I are all worried about Harry's safety."  
  
"Funny you should mention that!! said Dumbledore. "Fudge has asked me to take a select few to Azkaban with me. Apparently someone has been passing information from there to Voldemort."  
  
---------------------  
  
The four of them were whisked with yet another portkey to Azkaban. Cornelius Fudge was waiting for them. "Dumbledore-surely you have others outside. How are you to investigate this situation with a previously convicted criminal, a teacher, and a Student?????"  
  
"A very good student, an advanced teacher, and a clever criminal." said Dumbledore in the other three's defense. The others scowled at Fudge.  
  
"Ok. Apparently people are communicating with the outside. I would like you all to stay here and investigate."  
  
The four of them took their posts in two's watching the cells and strolling thorughout the prison, making sure everything was going all right. They left no corner unexplored, no corridor unlooked.  
  
That night, when Severus and Nita were patrolling aback corridor, they heard Sirius yelp with pain. They faced each other momentarily, one as confused as the other, and dashed towards where the scream came from. They found him on the ground, stabbed in his arm.  
  
"What happened??" asked Nita, looking frightfully pale.  
  
"It was.......him......." he said. "Volde-.........Voldemort......stabbed me...........let the prisoners go...took off...." he was bleeding badly.  
  
Dumbledore was running at them. He had heard Sirius to. Sirius told him, and Dumbledore placed a haling spell on him.  
  
"Nita!" yelled Severus. "Run and see if Voldemort is still around. Hurry! Use any spell you need. I MEAN ANYTHING. Me and Dumnbledore need to help Sirius.  
  
She stood there utterly Bewildered. "GO!" Severus yelled again.  
  
She turned around and ran down the passageway. She saw that all the cells were empty. She made it outside just in time to see Voldemort and his priosoners about to fly away.  
  
"IMPEDDIMENTA!! STUPEFY! PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" she didnt know any spells to use on him. What could a 14 year old do to one of the greatest wizards in the world? she then again attempted to use another spell which would make them unable to move or leave the island butg no sound came out. She tried again but failed. Voldemort turned towards her. She saw death in his eyes. He opened his mouth and screamed a Curse. There was a blinding red light and she fainted for many hours.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
She woke up laying on a cot in the guards tower at Azkaban. Dumbledore was sitting next to her.  
  
"W-What happened?", She asked.  
  
"Voldemort hit you with a Stupefy curse. After you fiented, he thought he should kill you to finish it off. Lucky I was there at that time. He only got to Avada before I got to you. I used a very difficult spell to get him away. I got the prisoners back into their cells, but he escaped. The only bad thing is, he took captured Severus. your professor tried to kill Voldemort with another killing spell he created. He wanted to protect you, Nita. He risked his life! Voldemort dodged it and took your professor out of fury.", Dumbledore expained.  
  
"Oh my gosh.....why is all this happening? What are we gonna do? How are we gonna get him back? Can YOU do anything? We've gotte-" she tried to get up, but Dumbledore pushed her back down. Theres nothing anyone can do right now. We have to wait until we find where Voldemort is Hiding. Until someone spots him, we are all helpless. All we can dp is wait unfortunately."  
  
"Wheres Sirius? Is he alright?"  
  
"Sirius was teleported back to the castle, and Madam Pomfrey is seeing to him. He told Harry everything last night."  
  
Nita felt a tingling in her head. It was Severus trying to use telepathy to talk to her. He got through.  
  
"Nita, Voldemort captured me. I am in a big black room. I cant see anything. I cant use lumos because a Death Eater will see me. I am in the mountains, near - "  
  
The telepathy stoped.  
  
Nita tried to connect to Severus again by telepathy. It failed.  
  
"Dumbledore! Its the Professor! He said he was in the mountains somewhere...."  
  
"How did you know that?"  
  
"I--He--He showed me how to do telepathy. It was just cut off though."  
  
"I see. Hes showing you some more advanced magic there. He has thaught the rest of the class I expect."  
  
Nita frowned. "No.....just me." she looked at Dumbledore. "It isnt a problem....Is it?"  
  
"Well yes and no...That magic isnt really for someone your age, but considering that it is you I will make an exception. Most kids your age would try to tap into others minds."  
  
Nitawent pale at the thought that someone could read her mind.  
  
"Sometimes, when you are underage, you can hear things other people think, even when you dont mean to. When normal people hear voices in their head, its sometimes arrouses suspicion. Normal people mind you......" continued Dumbledore.  
  
Nita glanced around the room, now curious about when she would be able to tell if someone was reading her thoughts. It made her uncomfortable. What if she thought something that wasnt supposed to be heard? Or Known? She didnt know....  
  
After a few moments of silence passed, Nita closed her eyes. She hought deeply about who she wanted to send the message to. Professor......Professor??  
  
Nita? finally i reached you!! the connection broke off when a death eater walked into the place where i am...  
  
Professor, where are you exactly??  
  
Im in the mountains. About 30 miles West of Azkaban. Tell Dumbledore. Maybe he knows exactly where that is..... Then there was a loud crash, like a banging door. Nita!! Its Voldemort!! I-  
  
He was cut off again.  
  
"Oh Professor Dumbledore!! He is 30 miles....east or west?? West of Azkaban! We must go find them....and......" Her gaze left him and fell to the floor.  
  
"Voldemort...." she said, in a low tone, "he heard him....he came into the place where Prof. Malfoy is being kept. What will he do to him?"  
  
"I dont knoe Nita, I just dont know. Hopeully we can reach him before he does anything." 


	6. chapter 6

Chapter 6 Voldemort's Lair  
  
-------------  
  
"Oh look.....he's passing information to the outside. Oh we cant let that happen can we?? Oh no... It looks like hes telling a girl. A student girl. Boy, she looks only about 14. How is she gonna help? Telepathy!! OOh, he wont be here for them to find him anyway. And neither will she."  
  
Voldemort turned his gaze away from the orb that showed the conversation between Severus and Nita.  
  
He left the room and burst into Severus' chamber.  
  
"Okay, Listen here! I should kill you now, but I will wait. I think you could be useful for me. You are using very experienced magic. I command you to become a Death Eater. You could help me get to that Potter boy."  
  
"I would never!", Severus shouted.  
  
"We will see about that!", Voldemort said. "FUDGE! Come here!"  
  
Minister Fudge came out of the darkness.  
  
"Take him to my highly secured cell. He wont be able to get out of there.", Voldemort said.  
  
But..... said a voice inside his head. It took him a minute to think of who it was. pi]Someone could get IN there.....[/i]  
  
The voice vanished.  
  
----------------------  
  
Nita returned to Hogwarts. She was harassed about what had happened all day.  
  
Harry walked up to her in there free class when they used to have Wandless Magic.  
  
"I heard about what happened. Im sorry. Its my fault."  
  
"Not its not Harry, I never should've got involved with all this Voldemort stuff. I feel horrible. If i hadnt sent Sirius that letter, he wouldnt have come with us to Azkaban. He wouldnt be hurt...." she turned away. When she turned back she looked him straight in the eye. "I dont know what to do. The professor is gone, and thats my fault. Sirius is hurt and thats my fault. Voldemort is gong to.....to....get You."  
  
She turned away and ran out the doors. Dumbledore caught her on her way to her Dormitories.  
  
"We are going after him."  
  
"We sre??" she replied to him.  
  
"Yes. You, and me, and Sirius, who is now fully recovered by the way, McGonagall, Fudge, and even Lupin. 


	7. chapter 7

  
  
CHAPTER 8- THE RESCUE  
  
" Professor Trelawney has provided me with an orb to see what a person is doing. I have put enough magical charge in it so we Severus.", Dumbledore said.  
  
They saw Severus sitting in a chair with some sort of blue glowing string tied around him on a chair.  
  
"Since there are no Death Eaters around, we can go. I have made us a portkey to take us to his exact cell.", Dumbledore said.  
  
The others watched as Dumbledore reached into a pocket of his robes. He pulled out a small pebble. "We can use this because its the least obvious thing."  
  
They all touched it. The world around them began to spin. Faster and faster until everything was still absolutely still.  
  
They saw him. He was half asleep in the chair. He had his head hanging down towards the floor. Nita ran forward and pointed her wand at the ropes.  
  
"Diffindo!!!!" she whispered. But the spell rebounded of the ropes, and sent her flying backward. She hit the wall with a loud thud.  
  
It was just enough that the professor raised his head.  
  
"Wha! You are all here! Lupin, Snape, Dumbledore, McGonnagal, Sirius? Be quiet! Voldemort might hear -".  
  
"Dont worry, Severus. If Voldemort even come near us, we will have enough magic to get rid of him. But I have somewhere to go. McGonnagal, take Severus back to Hogwarts. Here is a spell to get the ropes off." Dumbledore whispered.  
  
He whispered a spell to McGonnagal. Then, he apparated away.  
  
THE BATTLE CHAPTER 9  
  
Dumbledore apparated into Voldemort's lair, where he was having a Death Eaters Meeting.  
  
They were all in a circle. There were at least a hundred of them.  
  
"It is time!" said Voldemort. "We have been stuck here....powerless....weak....forgotten. I say we rejoin the witches and wizards who made us what we are!! REPAY THEM! Show them how much we REALLY care. Are you with me??"  
  
The group roared.  
  
"BUT!" he said. Making them al jump. "There is one person who is standing in the one. And she snuck up here right now." He raised his hand. He then dropped it and there was a loud BOOM. A giant cloud of smoke appeared. He held a body limp in his hands.  
  
Nita lay there. Motionless, and Helpless.  
  
"Destroy her now!!" most of them cried.  
  
"Shes been passinginformation to the Outside!!" saif another.  
  
"She's Dumbledore's SPY!" some chorused.  
  
Dumbledore looked at the corpus in Voldemorts hand. He flicked his wand at Nita. She flew into Dumbledores hands.  
  
"ITS HIM!", The Death Eaters all screamed.  
  
Dumbledore took a rock out of his pocket and placed it on her. It was a portkey that tranported her to Hogwarts. She dissapeared in a cloud of blue smoke.  
  
"VOLDEMORT, YOU HAVE DONE IT NOW!", Dumbledore screamed.  
  
The Death Eaters started running towards Dumbledore with their wands out. 


End file.
